


The Female Of The Species

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River was planning on going shopping. She never thought that anyone would still try to turn her in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Female Of The Species

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paladius](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paladius).



> Also fulfills the 2005 Holiday Challenge on LJ's "rayne_shippers" as well as LJ user violet_quill's "Make the Yuletide Gay" challenge.

There was something familiar about her, Saffron decided. The girl moving gracefully amongst the other shoppers looked familar, with an Asiatic tilt to her eyes and long dark hair flowing down her back. Saffron recognized the hulking brute next to her, and her eyes narrowed. Now she knew where she had seen the girl before. That piece of _go se_ Firefly had to be around somewhere, and she didn't like the idea of running into Mal anytime soon.

But the girl, Saffron remembered, was worth money. Lots of money.

Saffron smiled. It was looking to be a great day after all.

***

Armed with Kaylee's Christmas list and Jayne at her side for additional protection, River had wandered into the town marketplace. Mal had been against the idea, of course, but he and Zoe had business to do in town. Kaylee had to fix a broken valve while Simon remained behind to help and distract her at intervals. That left Jayne with babysitting duty while River shopped, which he had protested mightily about. Still, he seemed to enjoy the open air for a change. He had even smiled at River when she went on about the pagan rituals that had been subsumed by religion eons ago on Earth-That-Was.

They were separated just after the glasswares booth, and River looked around with a frown. She could feel Jayne's thoughts, but couldn't place them. He hadn't noticed she was missing yet.

"You're lookin' pretty lost, sugar," a smooth voice said behind her. "Lookin' for somebody?"

The voice was raw, uncultured and local. River turned around and saw a pale girl with strawberry blonde hair and pouty pink lips. "I lost my escort," River murmured, head cocked to the side. There was something that just didn't sit right...

The girl smiled and looped her arm through River's. "Now, why don't I help you look? A girl alone 'round these parts ain't so safe, _dong ma?"_

"Then where is a safe place?" River looked around uneasily. That sense of wrongness was amplified now, and River followed the trace of it back to the source.

"Well, with me, o' course. Unless you got a place to tide you over noontime. Sun's upmost in the sky then, an' can fry the shirt right off o' yer back."

It clicked into placed, and River smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"I'm Charity," Saffron said easily. "Let's just go on over to my place."

Her place turned out to be a dingy room in an inn on the edge of town. It was the kind of place where nobody looked too hard at anyone coming in, and didn't ask any questions. The room had bare walls, no windows, and a single door that Saffron bolted from the inside. There was a double bed and a battered dresser along one wall. "It doesn't seem safe here at all," River commented, "and there's nothing that could keep me here if I didn't wish to stay."

Saffron's jaw worked as she tried to think of something witty to say. After a moment, instead of speaking, she leaned over and kissed River full on the mouth. River didn't move, didn't push Saffron's face away. Her eyes were wide open, meeting Saffron's. The redhead deepened the kiss as she realized that River would not offer her any resistance. Saffron hadn't planned on this, hadn't put on any Goodnight Kiss. If she worked River over well enough, sating her passions should render her pliant enough. Saffron's hand trailed down River's cheek while her other one began to slowly touch her. She was surprisingly gentle, and seemed to tremble slightly as she brought her right hand over River's breast.

"You should tell me to stop," Saffron whispered into her ear after breaking the kiss.

"What if I don't want you to?" River replied recklessly.

Saffron knew how to play this game. She kissed River again, desperately, as if it was the first time she had ever been truly accepted. Having never actually kissed a girl before, River responded enthusiastically. Her tongue touched the edge of Saffron's lips, swirling around before dipping inside to taste the inside of her mouth.

"You should make me stop," Saffron said, pushing herself away gently. Her right hand squeezed River's soft breast, and she could feel a pebbled nipple beneath her palm. "Most people 'round these parts don't take too kindly to likin' these things."

"I'm not from around here," River whispered, leaning forward. She pressed a damp kiss to Saffron's cheek, then slowly kissed her way to Saffron's ear. She took the lobe into her mouth, sucking gently.

Time to play frightened lesbian again. Saffron let her left hand drift down River's front, touching the apex of her thighs through the dress. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she whispered into River's ear. "It wasn't supposed to be this way.... I didn't know... It wasn't supposed to be like this. I never felt this way before. It came on so suddenly. I'm not like that."

River cradled her close, rubbing herself against Saffron soothingly. "You'll be all right, Charity," she crooned into Saffron's ear. Saffron shuddered with growing desire as River's breath skated across her damp skin. "We'll make it all right."

Saffron tucked her head into the crook of River's neck and sucked the skin gently, abrading it with her teeth. "I want you in my bed," Saffron moaned, her hands moving to caress River's backside through the dress. "I want to taste you."

"I don't know what to do," River whispered. "I've never done this before."

"Sh.... Trust me. I know what to do."

"Yes," River whispered, pressing herself into Saffron's hands. "Take me."

Saffron moved swiftly, moving down to suck on one of River's breasts through the thin material of her dress. River's mouth opened and a tiny sound of pleasure escaped her lips. Saffron breathed in her scent, then moved her lips aside to pull down the front of her dress. She wanted to taste skin, to feel the source of that sexy scent beneath her tongue. River's hands circled Saffron's shoulders, fingers ghosting past her pulse. Saffron's left hand moved, rubbing at a nipple gently, and then her right hand slipped beneath the waistband of River's panties.

"Yes," River moaned, her back arching. "Touch me there."

Saffron drew soft, mewling cries out of River as her fingers moved inside her. Damp with River's mounting desire, Saffron swirled her fingers around her swollen clit in slow circles. River's response was too unfocused, curling with the tension that lead to release, and Saffron could breathe in the scent of innocence. It was intoxicating in and of itself. She sucked on River's breast harder, tongue sliding over the nipple in smooth circles. Her fingers slid past River's clit to move through her slick folds. Her fingers plunged deeply into River's wet cunt, her palm brushing the writhing girl's clit. The pleasure sent shockwaves through her, and Saffron could almost feel it herself. "There, don't stop, don't..." River moaned.

The redhead began rubbing herself against River's smooth thigh. Saffron was wet herself, and the scent of sex filled her head. She brushed her teeth over River's peaked nipple, and the girl cried out in response. Saffron pumped her fingers harder, the heel of her palm hard against the girl's wet clit. "Come," Saffron moaned around River's breast. Her tongue laved the nipple, and her left hand held the globe of River's ass tightly. "I wanna fuck you so bad, taste you, make you scream my name when you come. I wanna taste you come."

"Yes..." River hissed, her nails scoring lines down Saffron's back. "Fuck me hard."

Saffron was wet and dripping, pressed against River's thigh. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since long before the Companion Training Academy. She hadn't felt _real_ in ages, hadn't felt true desire.

River came with a startled cry, her hands tightening around Saffron. River gave Saffron a hazy smile before she slid bonelessly through Saffron's arms to the bed. Saffron bent down and stripped off River's dress. She could see the girl's wetness, could smell the scent of sex in the air. Saffron knelt down in front of the bed and parted her legs. Her own right hand worked its way inside her panties and her mouth found the apex of River's thighs. Saffron's long fingers slid down into the soft tangle of her own damp red curls, finding her clit and beginning to stroke it. She licked a trail from the side of River's thigh to her sensitive clit. Then her lips closed around the other girl's aching nub, tugging gently. River let out a keening cry, and Saffron could feel her own inner muscles clench at her fingers in response to the sound. God, she was wet and hot and aching, and this girl was spreadeagled for her, moaning the name she had been given. Saffron kept licking at her clit, then dipped her tongue down to taste her slit. She whimpered, and the sound was like music to her ears.

Saffron could feel River tighten around her tongue, the quiver in her thighs growing in magnitude the closer she was to orgasm. Saffron was close herself, her fingers slick and moving rapidly inside herself. She was _close,_ so close, her world had shrunk down to the taste of River on her tongue and the feel of her own fingers sliding across her clit.

Her orgasm was fierce, a fiery explosion of senses. Saffron hadn't allowed herself to experience something like that in years. River followed with an agonized cry, legs shaking violently.

Saffron sat back on her haunches, sated and grinning with satisfaction at the other girl. She was just lying there, breathing heavily. "Now how was that?"

"Damn fine work," a male voice said behind her. And then everything went dark.

With some effort, River propped herself up on her elbows. She smiled sweetly at Jayne as he tied up Saffron and gagged her with a handkerchief. "I told you it would work."

Jayne looked up with a salacious grin. "I ain't complaining." He watched as River moved sinuously from the bed and stood in front of him. She was still gloriously naked, and smelled of sex. "Think we can pick up where she left off?"

River touched his straining erection with one hand and laid her other one on his chest. "Not yet. She must be delivered to the authorities and the bounty given to us."

"And then after?" Jayne asked, leaning into her touch. "You been teasin' for months now..."

"Not teasing, Jayne. Never teasing," River said softly, gently touching his lips with the hand that had been at his chest. "Waiting. Hoping." She traced the outline of his lips, watching them fall open under her touch. "Trusting."

"But..."

"No buts," River said firmly. She backed up and picked up her discarded dress. She could feel Jayne's eyes on her, but made herself move at a steady pace. "We have to turn her in, and then move on to purchase items from Kaylee's Christmas list."

"She shoulda gone herself," Jayne pouted, reaching for River.

"There will be ham," River said, dancing just past his reach. "And potatoes and noodles, soup and pie for dessert. These are on her list, and we should purchase them for dinner tonight. And perhaps if you have been especially good, I may gift you with something."

Jayne blinked. "Really? No teasing?"

River smiled at him sweetly. "No teasing, I said." She spun around so that she was within arm's reach, and he grabbed her instinctively. "If I am a gift, and you are good and trusting with me, perhaps you may unwrap me."

Mouth falling open, Jayne gaped at her. "Yeah? No foolin'?"

She touched his lips gently. "You must trust, my Jayne. Trust in me, that I would not harm you, as I trust in you."

Understanding finally kicked in. "Oh!" He smiled at her with his most winsome smile. "I get ya, Crazy." He caressed her face gently. "We'll go with your plan, yeah?"

"It is acceptable so far."

Jayne could feel the press of her body against his. "Yeah." He bent his head down to hers, and kissed her on the mouth. It was their first kiss, and he took his time with it, caressing her lips with his, then dipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Let's go, then," Jayne said, picking up Saffron. He tossed her body over his shoulder and extended his arm gallantly to River. "We'll get this holiday done up right."

She grinned at him as she took his arm. "Yes, we will. And there will be a good night."

They left through the open window that Jayne had come in through. Saffron may have thought she was dangerous and savvy, but River had her outmatched. Jayne kept a tight hold of both Saffron and River. Most people thought he was the most dangerous thing around, but he knew better. The female of the species was much deadlier than the male, and River was deadlier than the average female. It was part of her charm, really.

Once Saffron was deposited safely at the local police station, the bounty was counted out at the bank. Money in hand, River and Jayne slipped into the crowd and then disappeared from view. They had a party to get to.


End file.
